


magnetic moon ( pulls me to you )

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Movie Night, cuteness overload bye, mentions of the squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: “they’re all the same. some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can’t act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. it’s insulting.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	magnetic moon ( pulls me to you )

“they’re all the same. some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can’t act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. it’s insulting.”

armin winces. this may have not been the best choice in his netflix queue, but he figures she would have preferred this over his documentaries. at least that’s what he - wrongfully - assumes, and now he’s slowly beginning to regret everything. except her.

this is nice, though. spending time with her. alone. they’re usually surrounded by their friends on movie nights - eren and mikasa mayhaps on either side of them, sasha raiding the fridge and connie complaining about her missing the “good” parts; which often leads to jean barking at sasha to hurry up, connie snapping at jean for yelling at sasha, eren sighing, and mikasa pausing the film for the umpteenth time - but when historia suddenly shows up at his doorstep, by herself and effortlessly ethereal, he cannot say no.

“it’s ah...something.” he scratches the back of his neck, wonders if this would be a good time for him to go to the bathroom. he doesn’t need to go. might go as far as splashing his face with some cold water to cease the rising heat of embarrassment in his cheeks. his palms, a sweat. “I’m sorry. do you want to watch something else?”

“no. we’re already halfway through. might as well tough it out to the end, right?”

they sit side by side on the couch, close, but not quite touching. by now historia has her feet tucked in comfortably, almost slouching next to him. armin, on the other hand, has barely moved since they sat down, with his hands pressed flat together and sandwiched between his legs.

“might as well.” he agrees. “are you cold?”

“no.” and yet she leans closer, until her head falls against his shoulder, until she’s curving inwards, into the warmth radiating from his body. she makes this satisfied little noise, likeness to a hum.

_ cute _ . he blushes, remaining still.

she takes notice. “why are you stiff?”

“oh! I, uh…” sputters. clears his throat. to slow, to even out his breathing becomes a conscious effort. he has to mentally push himself to perform the simplest of movements without appearing _ too _ awkward or  _ too _ obvious that he doesn’t know what to do next - or what he  _ should _ do.

regardless of what he chooses, historia knows him. knows him well enough to detect when he’s feeling uncomfortable - which is _ far _ from the truth. if they were to be around their friends at this point, even the smallest brushes against each other is received with apologetic glances and they leave it with that. nothing more, nothing less.

so why is he thinking too much into this? 

“can I be honest with you, historia?”

“shoot.”

he finally addresses the elephant in the room. “I’m kind of nervous.”

“how come?” the lightest of brushes kiss the back of his palm, making the hairs on his arm rise. are those her fingers? “you shouldn’t be. it’s just me.”

“I don’t know.” he pouts when he’s deep in thought, or in this case, frustrated into  _ oblivion.  _ it is something he wasn’t aware he did until she pointed it out once, even went as far as telling him how endearing she found it. he hasn’t been able to forget it since. “I think it’s because I...because  _ we _ …”

“are alone?”  _ in a dark room, snuggled together on his grandpa’s old couch? _

“maybe.” he sighs.

“oh.” almost...crestfallen? “does this bother you?” has she made a mistake?

“not at all!” he closes his eyes, tilting his head just enough until his cheek brushes the crown of her soft hair. “I like it, actually...spending time with you. it’s nice.”

he can even smell her shampoo.

she makes that humming noise again, and when he feels her touch once more, he dares to catch her. to wrap his fingers around her wrist and let them rest, keeping her there. she stays.

“armin?”

“yes?”

until she shifts, lifting her head to meet his befuddled gaze. her arm remains draped over his belly. “we’re going to need blankets.”

his response is immediate. eyes wide. mouth open.

_ “yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> self care is writing aruhisu to start off a good week. ♡ mwuah.


End file.
